Tried and Succeeded
Tried and Succeeded is th first episode of the Darkness AU. Plot "Will Marinskiite please be brought before the judge?", Limestone Onyx asked. Marinskiite, who was handcuffed and being brought to the judge by an armed Red Alumina, walkd to th stadium, in front of Toad's Eye Tin. Everyone started murmuring to eachother as Mariinskite walked, but was silenced by Toad's gavel. "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!", Toad yelled, banging her gavel. "Today is the trial of Marinskiite, who not only murdered billions of innocent Gems and defied Homeworld, but is likely the reason that an integral part of what holds our universe together, a piece of the triangle stone, is missing." She pointed to a large glass ball with a pyramid-shaped object, which looked like half of a diamond communicator. She looked back down at Marinskiite. "How do you plead?" Marinskiite could not speak, so she nodded her head. "So you admit you stole it?" Marinskiit nodded even harder, still smiling. ""Fine", Toad replied. "On normal circumstances, I would kill you. However, since you have the stone, I will let you go on ONE condition: you give me the stone." Marinskiite nodded, and, bringing the other half of the triangle stone out of her sleeve, pulled it out to her hand. "Good. Now give it to-" Marinskiite started running away. ---- "WHAT THE HECK?!", Toad screamed and jumped out of her seat. She turned her holed back to Marinskiite, and started shooting guided missiles resembling toads at her, but Marinskiite dodged every one of them, even b reaking one open to find an actual, living toad inside, murdered it and put it in her mouth to eat. Toad screamed at the sight, and started shooting the missiles more vigorously at her, but Mari deflected every single one...until Alumina grabbed her from behind. "I GOT HER, BOSS!", Red Alumina yelled. Marinskiite started struggling. She tried extracting her mantis arm-like tentacles, but they didn't have enough space to move. She couldn't reach her Gm to summon her weapon, either. She stopped struggling, and started feeling...����✌☼☜��? She couldn't think of any other way to describe it. "Any last words?", Toad asked maliciously, as Red pointed her blaster to Marinskiite's head. Marinskiite could only think of one word to say, just as Alumina shot. "⬧♍♋p♏♑□♋⧫!", she screamed, making the stone in her hand glow and transport her, while replacing her as well. For a split second, she was replaced with an ordinary Peridot. Before a word could be uttered, she was shot, and poofed. "H-huh?!", Red Alumina said, surprised. "How did her Gemstone turned plain GREEN?!" Toad rolled her eyes, and picked up the piece of triangle stone Mari had held only a few seconds ago. "Who cares. All that matters is that we have the stone now. And crush her, please. She is no longer of use to us." Red Alumina nodded, and stomped on the scapegoat's Gem, killing her forever. ---- Marinskiite was transported to the side of a tree, on a version of Earth in which she had never been. She noticed that she could now SEE, instead of determining things based on light and vibrations. She saw a small, winged creature with wings. It tried to fly away, but she grabbed it by the foot. "☹♓⬧⧫♏■�� ♍●□♎�� ✋ ♒♋❖♏ ■□ ♓♎♏♋ ⬥♒♏❒♏ ✋ ♋❍ □❒ ⬥♒♋⧫ ⧫♒♓⬧ ♓⬧�� ♌◆⧫ ⍓□◆��❒♏ ♑□■■♋ ♒♏●p ❍♏�� ✡□◆��❒♏ ♑□■■♋ ♌♏ ❍⍓ ♐❒♓♏■♎ ■□⬥�� ♍♋p♓♍♒♏✍", she told the creature. The creature nodded, and smiled. She finally had a friend. Marinskiite put the creature on her shoulder, and looked down a cliff at a town. "❄♒♓⬧ ⬥□❒●♎ ♓⬧ □◆❒��⬧ ■□⬥������", she smirked, and laughed maniacally. The creature joined her. Soon, the town would burn down. Characters *Marinskiite *Toad's Eye Tin *Red Alumina *Tooie *Some random Peridot. Trivia *The murdered Gem was originally Chrys, but was spared thanks to the Powerpuff Girls I mean she was saved thanks to ...Wander and Sylvia. I mean LiviTheTepig 2.0 and SourP. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:ISSolar System Category:Darkened AU